<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Way by AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942095">Their Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress/pseuds/AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress'>AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rwby - Her Way Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Amnesia, Ancient magic, Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Chaotic Neutral Salem, Cinder Fall - Freeform, Emerald Sustrai - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Feels And Fun, Gen, Grimm Are A Threat, Legend of Korra Esque Next Gen Timeskip, M/M, Memory Loss, Mystery, Neo Is Best Mom, Neopolitan - Freeform, Next Gen, Ozma - Freeform, Ozpin - Freeform, Ozpin Is Around Somewhere, Raven Is A Slightly Better Mom, Relics Still In Play, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Team RWBY - Freeform, mercury black - Freeform, missing parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress/pseuds/AlmaArachnidFriendEmpress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>***AS OF DECEMBER 16, 2020 I'M PUTTING THIS STORY ON TEMPORARY HIATUS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GET MIXED UP ABOUT WHICH VERSION OF CINDER I'M WRITING FOR, BETWEEN THIS AND "MIDNIGHT DIVERGENCE"!***</p><p>For fifteen year old Maggy Rynon, life has changed immensely lately - though she can't quite put her finger on why. Because she can't remember why: she cannot remember anything about her own life. Nothing of it beyond three years ago, that is. What lays beyond this point, she becomes desperate to recall, for the key to her past is the key to others - and to a deadly threat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rwby - Her Way Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome To The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man seized Maggy Rynon's arm, while the woman stood by with hands on sword hilts.</p><p>"Okay you need to like, totally and <em>completely</em> back off - or I'm going to really mess you up! I'm fifteen, you know that!" Maggy burst with her Semblance, sending the many skidding backwards. She flicked off her high heels and bounced bare feet on solid ground of the streets of Vale. She stretched her arms high to the night sky, and then settled herself into the familiar stance.</p><p>The offending man gave a snort. "So the kid can strike a pose - big deal!"</p><p>"Way big deal!" Maggy agreed. She paused. "Wait, 'kid'? So you <em>totally</em> knew I was fifteen?! Gross!"</p><p>"Enough talk, let's get to the action!"</p><p>"Not the kind <em>you want</em>!" <em>Thanks, brain; that was a good one!</em></p><p>Maggy flew forward with an Aura burst, raining punches and kicks down on the opponent right in front of her! She kneed him in the gut, yanked him down by the head and slammed him into the ground. She stepped up onto the back of his skull and made sure to give a big <em>stomp</em> before leaping away to fly over the head of the woman rushing her with twin curved swords. She flew at the woman's exposed backside and gave her a hard kick, sending her right into the man <em>just</em> as he was getting to his feet again.</p><p>"Watch it!" the man snapped at the woman, shoving her away and turning his attention to Maggy again. He clenched his fists and pulled a weapon off his belt - a strong hilt which turned into a big hammer, glowing with gravity dust.</p><p>But he didn't go for her again. Neither did the woman. They were just watching her now - observing her.</p><p>Maggy lifted a leg and posed, her dress parting at leg slit, a wide grin on her face now. She patted at her exposed thigh, then gave her enemies her middle finger. "What's the matter? I thought you wanted what was under here? Are you all shy now? Poor guy!"</p><p>"You disrespectful little slut!" The man yelled, and he came for her again.</p><p>Maggy dropped her leg, and then her whole body. Flat on the ground, she braced on her elbows and thrust her body upwards, catching him in the stomach and sending him flying. She twirled on the ground and swept the legs out from under the woman, flipped up onto her body and straddled her. She punched her in the face, once, twice, hard enough to make her Aura flicker. Then she reached deep under her dress and pulled out twin weapon hilts. Maggy flicked the switches on them; buzzing, electrifying blades extended and came to life.</p><p>The woman's eyes were wide. "W-wait, kid-"</p><p>Maggy flashed a grin, and slammed both her swords down on her face. She pressed them to her, hard as she could; the woman screamed, and her Aura shattered, and then there was even more screaming <em>and</em> a nice sizzling sound.</p><p>Heavy footsteps behind her and a yell.</p><p>Maggy whipped around, cursing herself as the man came at her with fury.</p><p>She hastily threw herself aside, rolling and using her Aura to turn it into two sideflips for distance.</p><p>The man was swinging his hammer for her, the gravity dust blaring to life; a wave of power struck her.</p><p>Maggy flew into the wall, shaking her head to regain her bearings as her Aura took a hard hit.</p><p>She twirled both her swords and threw herself at the man before he could reach her again - they met in the middle.</p><p>Maggy caught his hammer on one blade, swinging the other across his stomach. His Aura flickered, and he growled at her and kicked out. She launched her lower body with Aura, flipping upside down, using his hammer as a swinging bar. Suspended there as she was, her dress fell down. "Whoopsy! I'm giving you a peek. Better fix that!" She slashed for his face viciously, but he dodged it and activated a gravity dust pulse; Maggy twisted and landed on her feet again.</p><p>"Do you ever <em>shut up</em>, girl?!"</p><p>"No," she said seriously. "My mom says talking in a fight is the best way to-" <em>Wait, my mom says? Oh my gosh, did I just-</em>!</p><p>"Hrrrrrghhh!"</p><p>Maggy twisted under the man's hammer swing and struck up for his chin with the butt of her sword, sending him stumbling backwards. "-the best way to really throw off your opponent! You're not supposed to be all mad and upset when you fight, you know! That just makes your performance worse. But I guess maybe you have a pretty good idea already about what bad performance is like, don't you?"</p><p>"Shut. <em>Up!</em>"</p><p>"Never! You totally deserve this! Once I get your Aura down, I'm cutting your nuts off for copping a feel!"</p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UUUUUUPPPPP!"</p><p>"Haha - oh shit!"</p><p>Maggy's weapons were knocked out of her hands, and she tried to backflip away - but a hand was grabbing her by her hair and holding her.</p><p>That hammer was swinging for her stomach-</p><p>And then a bullet came whizzing out of nowhere to strike the man in the side of the head.</p><p>He fell, his Aura breaking.</p><p>Maggy stepped furiously over to him and stomped her foot down on his chest. She knelt down on him and shoved her fist in his face; he flinched. She stood there a moment, like that. <em>Come on, brain, where's the inspiration?! I need a post-fight zinger, please!</em> Annoyingly, nothing came to her. She huffed, gave the man a good solid punch with Aura to knock him out, and then stepped off of him and straightened up again. She tapped the small purple device on her thigh holster, calling her weapons to herself to catch in mid air. She collapsed them to hilts and reached into the depths of her dress to holster them again on her thigh.</p><p>
  <em>Totally not cool, brain...you ruined my moment!</em>
</p><p>"If you spent as much time actually fighting as you do taunting, I think you would have won," said a girl's unexpected voice.</p><p>Maggy turned. There was a girl with black hair and silver eyes sitting on a wall, legs crossed, looking down at her very intensely. She had on pants and shirt, and a nice jacket over top - brown with yellow highlights. A boy sat next to her, black haired and silver eyed too, and his legs were kicking and floofing a ruffled skirt. His expression full of excitement as he gazed at her. And at the people she'd laid out. He was cradling a scarlet scythe with long, sparkling painted nails under street lamp light.</p><p>"Um, excuse me?" Maggy said, raising an eyebrow. "This isn't a spectacle!"</p><p>The girl tossed her head, a long ponytail flipping over shoulder. "It looks like one to me."</p><p>"Well...nobody asked you!" Maggy said furiously. She paused. "And- it's totally rude to not introduce yourselves - and to spy on people! So...stop it, please!"</p><p>The boy hopped down from the wall and approached her with a big smile. "Right, right - silly us! I'm Snow, and that's my sister Ciane! What's your name?"</p><p>"That's more like it; I'm Maggy. Maggy Rynon!"</p><p>The girl narrowed those weird eyes of hers, still sitting up on the wall. Then, they widened. "It's really you..."</p><p>"Really me who?" Maggy asked, confused.</p><p>The girl hopped off the wall, landing easy and gentle. "I didn't think it would be, when I heard talk about you around these parts - but you really do have it. So it has to be you."</p><p>"Has to be me...who?" Maggy brought her arms in front of her defensively. "What do I have? Please don't go off deflecting questions on me! That's still completely rude!"</p><p>The girl stopped, huffed. "We've been searching for you for weeks."</p><p>"That's a bit better," Maggy said, nodding. "But what do you mean about me being me? Why were you looking for me? Do we know each other?"</p><p>"I think we do, yes," Ciane spoke calmly.</p><p>"Why do you think that?"</p><p>"Because I've seen you before, somewhere. I remember you."</p><p>"Well," Maggy said delicately. "I don't really remember ever meeting anybody with eyes like yours, so, sorry."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Ciane suddenly flew forward, Aura bursting out of her shoes, and she was right in front of Maggy! Her face was in hers. "How about now?"</p><p>Maggy erupted with her Semblance on instinct, sending her flying back across the street; Ciane skidded along the ground and came to a stop down on her knees, a hand bracing herself. Her head bowed. But then it came up, and the smallest twitch came to her lips. Those dull, silver eyes sparked with the tiniest something...</p><p>"It really is you. How wonderful," the girl said, nothing about her flat tone conveying <em>wonder</em> of any sort!</p><p>"I can't believe you just did that to her!" Snow cried, hand slapping to his face. "Now she'll think I have a lunatic for a twin!"</p><p>Ciane shook her head, straightening up. "I had to be sure."</p><p>"I don't have a lunatic for a twin!" Snow said, turning pleading eyes on Maggy. "Okay, maybe I do, but I'm not like her!"</p><p>"Oh trust me, I can totally tell," Maggy assured, beaming at him. At least somebody was friendly around here - but not <em>too friendly</em>, she thought, eyes straying to the unconscious man.</p><p>"You fight like her," Ciane remarked, dull as ever. "And you have the Semblance."</p><p>"Like <em>who</em>?"</p><p>"Cinder Rynon."</p><p>"I don't really remember her," Maggy sighed. <em>Except for like, just tonight - something really solid!</em><em> Not just the usual awful feelings inside...</em></p><p>"Really? Interesting."</p><p>"I guess so," Maggy brushed it off. "So, um, you wanted to find me? Now you have, so...so what now?"</p><p>A flicker of hesitation in those silver eyes. "I'm not sure. Would you let me get to know you?"</p><p>"You want to hang out with me?" Maggy said, shocked. She smiled widely. "Sure! That's okay with me! Totally okay! I don't really have friends - just my sisters - but I'd be happy to be yours."</p><p>Ciane <em>blushed</em>. It was real cute, Maggy thought. "What? I didn't say anything about friends-"</p><p>"But she did - and I do, too," exclaimed Snow happily. "We're always going all over, so we make all kinds of friends. Well, I do; Ciane...not so much..."</p><p>"Are you huntsmen?" Maggy asked, eyeing the weapon still being cradled in the boy's arms.</p><p>"Brand new; we just got our licenses a few months ago," Snow replied - with pride. "What about you? You've got to be one! With those moves! It'd be a huge waste if you weren't, I mean..."</p><p>"I'm not," Maggy answered, shaking her head. "Sorry. I just...kind of know how to defend myself."</p><p>"Who taught you? Your mother?" Ciane spoke, gazing at her all intense again.</p><p>"I- think so," Maggy hedged, shrugging. "Yeah."</p><p>"That tracks. The daughter of a powerful, skilled heroine like her would have been trained to hold her own in combat - and more."</p><p>"I don't really know about <em>more</em>..." Maggy murmured, cheeks hot. "I'm not too great at it - as you just saw!"</p><p>"What I just saw was incredible for a non-huntsman."</p><p>"Um, wow, well - thanks. Yeah, so..." Maggy waved a hand airily toward the entrance to the dance club. "want to go dancing with me?"</p><p>Ciane's lips twitched. "If you dance half as well as you fight - then, yes. I think I'd...enjoy that."</p><p>"Woohoo! Come on, then!" Maggy seized the girl's hand and dragged her through the front doors.</p><p>"Wait, you forgot these!" Snow called, racing after her and waving her set of heels about.</p><p>Maggy twirled, laughing and waving at him. "Totally don't need them - keep them for yourself if you want! Who's going to be looking at my feet on the dark dance floor?"</p><p>"Me," Ciane remarked flatly.</p><p>Maggy giggled, pulling her into a world of flashing lights and bopping beats.</p><p>A world where she could forget absolutely <em>everything else</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aren't We Popular Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, where exactly do you remember me from?" Maggy asked, spinning and twirling around an apathetic Ciane on the dark dance floor. The girl's brother was standing way off to the side on his own, looking really uncomfortable with things.</p><p>"Maggy..." Ciane's frowning face was visible when the lights pulsed and strobed over her body briefly. She stared ahead, barely moving her body but for some swaying. "Do you <em>not </em>remember <em>me</em>?"</p><p>"Answer me, please?"</p><p>"We met, once, when we were little. We played together, the whole day away. Your eyes, your face...I remember it all. I remember your Semblance. And I remember that scar," Ciane added, with real hesitation. "Could I ask how you got it?"</p><p>"How little, do you think?" Maggy questioned, ignoring <em>hers</em>. She spun around behind the girl, flourishing her hands above her head before committing to a cartwheel that took her half-way around her - coming up in front again. She swayed her hips and flashed a grin, stepping in closer. "Well?"</p><p>Ciane blinked rapidly, glancing down and away. "I don't know - five or six?"</p><p>"Sorry - I still don't remember you." Maggy replied, with <em>no guilt whatsoever!</em> She lifted her leg at the knee and twirled thrice on the spot. She leaned herself back and touched the floor with her fingers, shooting her leg up straight for the high ceiling, before straightening up again on easy momentum.</p><p>"I don't think those are the right moves for this kind of song," Ciane spoke, staring.</p><p>"Oh? Do you visit clubs a lot?"</p><p>"No - do you?" Ciane said seriously. "Because legally, we aren't even supposed to be in here right now."</p><p>"I don't really care; I've got an in!" Maggy giggled, waving a hand.</p><p>"An in with who?"</p><p>"My older sister - she works here," explained Maggy, committing to another series of spins to make her head dizzy. "I come and visit her all the time."</p><p>"I'm sure that popping in to visit family isn't the same as-"</p><p>"Oh, come on - please don't ruin this for me!" Maggy cut across.</p><p>Ciane sighed, and she stepped back. "We should be waiting outside, not-"</p><p>"We're not going back outside, okay?!" Maggy exclaimed, glaring. "We're staying <em>inside!</em>"</p><p>"Hey," Snow said, coming up to them and standing on shifting feet. "How are you feeling right now, Maggy?"</p><p>Maggy frowned. "Great - why? Oooh...<em>that</em>. It's no big deal." She waved a hand and laughed. "It happened, I handled it - and pretty nicely, if I say so myself! Totally kicked their <em>asses</em>! It's over now, anyways, and I just want to forget it. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay," Snow nodded.</p><p>Maggy really needed a distraction; she scanned the dark club until her eyes found who she was looking for. She hurried off excitedly to a perfect distraction. "Oh, hey! Rhonda, hellooo - can we get some drinks over- oof! Hey, what gives?" She bounced back as the burly woman held out strong hands to stop her from getting within hugging distance.</p><p>"Look, after what just happened out there, I can't have you in <em>here</em> anymore," Rhonda sighed. "Vale police are already on their way to cart those two off - but just that is going to bring PR hell on us."</p><p>"I was going to ask for water! And I was totally just going to go sit over-"</p><p>"Sorry, Maggy, but I can't. I let it slide with you coming in here at nights because you were always visiting your sister and just hanging about in the back - but going out on the floor like that...legally I need to put my foot down now. Sorry, you forced my hand."</p><p>"Come on! I just wanted to have some fun for once!"</p><p>Rhonda frowned at her. Put a hand on her shoulder. "And it didn't look at all like you did. Are you all right, honey?"</p><p>"It wasn't a big deal," Maggy said firmly, pulling away. "I can handle myself just fine!"</p><p>"Your sister wasn't exaggerating - you can," Rhonda agreed. "I'm glad. But...you really do need to get out now. Look, I'll go with you - watch out for you. But we really can't have you in here again."</p><p>"Fine!" Maggy huffed.</p><p>"I'll take her outside, Rhonda, don't worry," a new voice said sternly. A new and familiar voice.</p><p>"Bae! How's Imryll?" Maggy squealed as she flung herself at her older sister.</p><p>"Last I checked, she was doing fine," Bae said, hugging her back. Her expression was still <em>troubled</em>. "I see you made some friends. That's good - but I'm still worried about you. So is Neo. And mom is too, you know-"</p><p>"I don't care what mom thinks - or Neo!" Maggy said quickly. "Anyways, this is Snow and Ciane. They're huntsmen!"</p><p>"I figured," Bae said simply, eyeing the twins. Her gaze fell in on the weapon at Snow's belt. Her eyes narrowed. "Is that a compact high caliber sniper rifle?"</p><p>"Yup; you know your weapons," Snow replied, patting his weapon fondly.</p><p>Bae shook her head. "I know <em>that</em> weapon."</p><p>"You know it?" Ciane said instantly, stepping forward. The ghost of life was in her dull silver eyes. "From where - when?"</p><p>"It was a really long time ago," Bae shrugged. "I was a kid at the time. A huntress named Ruby Rose used to carry that weapon. It turns into a scythe - am I right?"</p><p>Ciane and Snow exchanged looks. "Did you know her?"</p><p>Bae offered a small smile. "Not really; she just saved my life a few times."</p><p>"She's our mom," Snow said, returning the smile with a fond one of his own.</p><p>"Figured," Bae repeated simply, but her eyes were now taking the twins in with a high new level of interest.</p><p>"Soooo, can I go back to-" Maggy began.</p><p>"No," Bae snapped immediately. A little grin came over her - a hand brushed long bangs of short dark hair out of her eyes. "Nice try, though."</p><p>"Fine!" Maggy cried, crossing her arms and whirling away. She immediately uncrossed them and started off for the exit. "I'll show myself out."</p><p>"<em>I'll</em> show you out," Bae said firmly, catching up to her and grabbing her hand. "And <em>then</em> I'm taking you back to Neo's."</p><p>Ciane and Snow quickly followed after the sisters out of the club (both of them much more happy to do so than Maggy was).</p><p>"No, you're not!" Maggy shouted, pulling free and stalking out onto pavement.</p><p>"Actually, yes I am," Bae retorted. "It's been <em>weeks</em> with you missing, and Neo's been going insane searching for you- <em>hey</em>!" She roughly snagged Maggy's arm and yanked her back from the street. "Come <em>on</em>, you didn't even bother looking both ways-"</p><p>"I'm not three!" Maggy hissed, tearing her arm free and putting her back to her sister.</p><p>"You're acting like you are."</p><p>"You...shut up - am not!"</p><p>"You're going back to Neo. <em>Now</em>."</p><p>Maggy whipped around furiously, fists clenched at her side. "And you're, what, going to drag me there? Like you can stop me from just leaving right now!"</p><p>Bae's hand shot out and seized her wrist again. Hard. "I <em>can</em>, and I <em>will</em>."</p><p>Maggy laughed, face twisting. "Nope, you can't actually do a thing! Want to know why? 'Cause mom always taught me better than you! <em>Want to know why?</em> 'Cause <em>I'm the daughter she actually wanted! You were just an afterthought and a charity case!</em>"</p><p>Bae's hold on her wrist tightened tenfold, the back of her palm going pure white. She stared down at Maggy, drawing in a long, quivering breath through her nose. Then, she let it go, and she <em>laughed</em>. "If you remembered anything about our lives, you'd know that isn't even remotely true. Not even <em>close enough</em> to hurt - but good try."</p><p>"I'm not sorry!"</p><p>Bae squeezed her arm again. "Don't be a brat!"</p><p>"I'm not! And- and I meant it when I said I'm not going back to Neo's, and you can't make me! I <em>know</em> I can fight better than you! Flora, you, Neo - <em>everyone</em> says that as a <em>fact!</em>"</p><p>"It's a fact, alright," Bae sighed. "I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to - Flora could, Neo could do it with a smile, Cinder definitely could have - but me? Not a chance. I know. You're right on the money with that one: I never took to all those sparring sessions with our mothers like you did. It was never my thing. I know that - but unlike you, I <em>actually</em> remember them all."</p><p>"So, are you going to let me go, or do I have to throw you on your butt and walk away all cool-like?" Maggy grinned.</p><p>Another sigh. Bae let her wrist go at last, stepping away. She lifted her shoulders and hugged herself - flashed a grin of her own. "I'd rather not risk my butt that way tonight."</p><p>"Knew it!"</p><p>"Still being a brat..."</p><p>"Superhuman, super<em>powered</em> brat," Maggy said cheerfully.</p><p>"Okay, don't rub it in."</p><p>"Well, bye! It was nice catching up - I actually didn't really think I was going to even-"</p><p>"Maggy...I might not be able to drag you back to Neo's, but I still <em>want you to</em> come back. And <em>home</em>, too. All the way back to mom - to Atlas."</p><p>"Too bad. I'm not going back to Neo's, and I'm <em>definitely not</em> going all the way back to Atlas!"</p><p>"There really isn't a thing I can say to convince you?"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"How about if I promise to give you double your allowance every week?"</p><p>Maggy paused. "Mmmm...actually that's kind of- no, no! Hah, nice try, but I'm not that easy!"</p><p>"Triple?"</p><p>"Now you're just bullshitting me; you'd never, like, <em>really</em> give me that much out of your pay!"</p><p>"Don't cuss - and, I would if it got you to stay home."</p><p>"Shit," Maggy pronounced with glee.</p><p>Bae glared. "Don't."</p><p>"Fuck," Maggy said happily.</p><p>"Don't..."</p><p>"Fucking shit fuck ass bitch slut tit-sucking whore-"</p><p>"<em>Maggy! </em>This is why you need to come home! Just because you're out on your own doesn't mean you can act like a degenerate. You're going to get into real trouble."</p><p>"Degenerate? Oh, wow, look who's been reading the dictionary!" Maggy flipped her sister off and twirled away into the street. "I left for a reason! I'm not going back, and there's nothing you can do about it! So just screw the fucking fuckity hell fuck off and go fuck yourself with a big purple fucking-"</p><p>"Why did you even leave?"</p><p>Maggy stopped. She shrugged and started walking backwards across the street; Bae didn't move from the sidewalk, just stared after her. "I just couldn't stay," she admitted seriously. "It was all too much, too hard, with you and mom, and Neo and even Emerald, and I- I was just- all the time I couldn't even...everybody was always pressing me, trying to squeeze even a tiny memory out of me! But I never remembered a thing, and I just started to never want to! I-in fact, I don't think I <em>ever wanted to!</em>"</p><p>Bae glanced left and right, then raced across the street for her. "I know it was hard for you. You were confused, and you were scared, and you didn't even know who you were. But you've gotten so much better since then, memories or not. I thought you would have at least... You could have just sat us down and told us about all of this to begin with, instead of running off literally in the middle of the night. You didn't have to get all dramatic."</p><p>"Maybe I felt like being dramatic because my situation was already dramatic!"</p><p>Bae cracked a smile. "That's true, yeah. But, still, come on...let's just get you back. Get you <em>home</em>. Mom will be too happy to see you alive and healthy to even think about punishing you. You have to have picked up on <em>that</em> the past few years, at least."</p><p>"Kind of," Maggy admitted, turning away. "I just...my head is still all totally screwed up! You can't ever know what this is like. It's like, I just started living three years ago, even if everybody tells me I was alive for twelve years before that. Like, I was just <em>born</em> three years ago! I had to learn how to talk again, how to walk again, how to eat with a fork again, how to brush my teeth again - even what teeth even <em>were!</em> A-and then I had to learn <em>everything else</em>! And it's still not enough; I'm still screwed up! And as long as I'm still all screwy inside...I can't just go back home. I can't sleep in a room that doesn't make me feel a thing, I can't eat at a table with people who just give me weird, vague <em>feelings</em>, I can't sit around pretending like it means something to me when someone hands me a strawberry ice cream because <em>it's supposed to mean the world to me</em>! With everyone, every day, poking me and prodding me, trying to make me remember things I just can't! And I can't just nod my head and smile when people show me pictures, or videos, when all I ever even feel about <em>her</em> is-"</p><p>"Guilty?"</p><p>"That's not a new thing with me, is it?" Maggy asked wryly.</p><p>"Do you remember that, or just feel it?"</p><p>"Feel. I always <em>feel</em>."</p><p>"Well that feeling is true enough. You've always had a hard time with that one. But when you're having a hard time, you need to be with people who can help you and support you the most."</p><p>"All that help and support is just <em>strangling me!</em> The past three weeks now since I ran away, I've finally just felt like I can <em>relax</em> for once. Completely! I've had more fun out here, and felt more comfortable than I have in years - as far back as I can even remember! I've even...when I was fighting earlier, I swear I even really, really remembered something mom told me once - Cinder! Maybe if you just let me be on my own some more, it'll all start to come back to me for real. Maybe I'll finally remember...what even happened to her."</p><p>"I thought you left because you didn't want everyone pressing you to remember. Because you <em>didn't want to</em>."</p><p>"Well - maybe I was just frustrated it wasn't working!" Maggy threw out wildly. "But if <em>this actually works</em>...why shouldn't I keep staying out here? Why shouldn't you <em>let me stay out here</em>? I thought everybody wanted to help me!"</p><p>"Well, come back and talk about it with Neo. We can start taking you out, going on walks, whatever you want. Just - you're still fifteen. You can't be roaming around like this on your own."</p><p>"Huntresses do it all the time!"</p><p>"You're not a huntress."</p><p>"I could be!"</p><p>"But you're <em>not</em>."</p><p>"Well I-"</p><p>"Enough. Please. Just come on."</p><p>"No," Maggy said firmly. She raised her fists, falling into the familiar stance. "I finally feel like the girl everybody's been telling me I'm supposed to be, and I'm not giving that up! So get away, or get wrecked." <em>Nailed it!</em></p><p>"Neo misses you. Imryll misses you."</p><p>"I don't care - I don't know them, not really," Maggy hurled out. "I don't even really know <em>you</em>," she added.</p><p>Bae winced. "Okay, shit, that one actually hurt a little. Great job."</p><p>Maggy <em>refused</em> to feel guilty! "Thanks. So what's it going to be?"</p><p>Bae threw up her hands and backed away. "Fine, fine - do what you want, you're right, I can't stop you. So just go. Go on. I'm tired of arguing, and I need to get back to work anyways..."</p><p>"Thanks," Maggy said again - much more sincerely this time.</p><p>"But," Bae said firmly. "just because <em>I</em> can't make you come back, doesn't mean others can't; you know when Neo finds you, you're going to get an ass-beating of your own. I wish I could be there to see it, but... Later." She gave a shrug and stalked off for the club entrance.</p><p><em>At least that's a problem for later, </em>Maggy told herself. She bent her knees and blasted her aura out of her feet, soaring up four stories to land on a rooftop. She quickly ran behind an air conditioning unit and sat herself down there.</p><p>She blew out a long sigh, and smiled to herself.</p><p>She was still free! Free to explore, free to-</p><p>"Your sister was nice."</p><p>"What the-?!" Maggy startled, jumping to her feet again!</p><p>Snow held up his hands, flushed. "Sorry, sorry!"</p><p>Maggy stared at him - then, at Ciane, who was just inexplicably <em>right next to him</em>. "How the heck did you guys just-"</p><p>"We have our ways," Ciane said simply.</p><p>"So, your sister..." Snow started again, grinning a bit now. "Great first impression. And you have another one?"</p><p>"Imryll; she's twelve." Maggy nodded, sinking back to the ground and trying to calm her racing heart.</p><p>Snow sat with her; Ciane kept standing, hand on a hip - her eyes were always moving, scanning around them. "What's she like?"</p><p>Maggy shrugged. "She always acts like she's older than me - like, as old as Bae. And sometimes even older than <em>her</em>. She's really smart, too."</p><p>"Is she around, or is she at home - in Atlas, you said?"</p><p>"Were you spying again?" Maggy frowned.</p><p>"Nah - I'm pretty sure the whole <em>street</em> heard you," Snow replied. "It wasn't hard for <em>us to</em>."</p><p>"Right, good point." Maggy shook her head. "Imryll doesn't live at home in Atlas; she <em>is</em> my sister, but she was given over to a family friend - Neo - to be raised by right after she was born to my mom. Her and Neo live here in Vale, actually, and we visit each other a few times a year."</p><p>"Why?" Ciane spoke, curious. So she was still paying attention.</p><p>"Um, well, I guess two kids was really just stressful enough for my parents." Maggy shrugged again. "They didn't need to go adding a third to the mix, you know?"</p><p>"I guess," Snow said, shrugging too. "But you two still hang out and all? You like each other?"</p><p>"Totally!" Maggy said quickly. "Except when she's always trying to keep me from having fun..." she muttered. Imryll really was annoying like that, acting more like a mom than a sister (Maggy got enough of that from Bae; it was actually just totally humiliating and <em>frustrating</em> to get it from Imryll as well!).</p><p>"Having fun, or staying out of trouble?" spoke Ciane, pointed.</p><p>Maggy huffed. "Depends who you ask."</p><p>"So you were staying with this family friend, who's raising your little sister, and then you ran away from her three weeks ago?" Snow said slowly. "And you've just been...running around Vale on your own since then?"</p><p>"Yeah...but you guys told me <em>you've</em> been on your own for <em>months</em>!" Maggy said quickly.</p><p>"But we have professional aid," Ciane replied flatly. "Discounts on public transport, lodging - an entire support structure. What have you had, sneaking into clubs? Where have you even been staying?"</p><p>"Hey, I don't need you starting in on me too!" Maggy retorted, indignant. "I've been just fine on my own."</p><p>"Sure you have." Ciane sighed. Something like pain showed in her face as she went on with, "So, you really don't remember me - because you lost your memories a few years ago?"</p><p>"Yeah - but I don't talk about it," Maggy replied shortly. She tried not to even <em>think about it</em>.</p><p>Ciane and Snow exchanged a weird look. Maybe it was a twin thing?</p><p>"Okay," Snow said quietly. "That's cool with us. We won't ask any more. Well, <em>I</em> won't..."</p><p>"Three weeks on your own," Ciane spoke. "How have you been getting by? Stealing? Sleeping in people's homes night to night?"</p><p>"Again with that? Why do you care so much?!" Maggy exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Why did <em>everybody</em> care so much? That was exactly what she'd been trying to get away from in running away!</p><p>"Because maybe I care about <em>you.</em>"</p><p>"You- what?"</p><p>"We've been trying to find you for weeks now - like I said before. Would I be doing that if I didn't care about the person I was looking for?"</p><p>"Why even were you?" Maggy asked, flippant. "Was it <em>really</em> just 'cause of some childhood memory? Why couldn't you have just asked your mom, since apparently she knew Bae or something a long time ago <em>too</em>?"</p><p>Ciane hesitated. "We can't ask our mother anything, for the same reason you can't ask yours."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"We know Cinder Rynon disappeared three years ago - was it around the time you lost your memories? Was it part of <em>why you lost them at all</em>?" Ciane said, hard and intense. Maggy didn't answer. "It's a hell of a coincidence, isn't it? Well, <em>our</em> <em>mother</em> disappeared one month ago, and the only thing we had to go off of...was her mentioning some familiar names over a scroll call one night - Cinder and Maggy."</p><p>"We were staying home for a bit, at the time, and we sort of <em>did</em> eavesdrop on her that night," Snow said quietly, shameless. "Mom was really anxious, getting all frantic. We just wanted to know what was going on with her. After that, she locked herself up in her room all night. Ciane and I went to bed, like normal. And, in the morning..."</p><p>"In the morning, mom was gone," Ciane said flatly. "There were signs of a struggle, but it must have been quick or quiet, because neither me or my brother woke up to it at any point. After that, we decided to try tracking down the only lead we had: Cinder, the heroine, and Maggy - and it turned out the two were related. Mother and daughter. And, as I've said already, we vaguely remembered you already. So we decided to search for you. Except we came to learn that you both were missing; Cinder, three years ago, and <em>you</em>, hardly a week ago, at the time we learned it." Ciane dug into a pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She smoothed it out and showed it off.</p><p>Maggy glanced at it, then away, face hot, already knowing what it was - she'd seen plenty of them around Vale the past few weeks; it was a missing person flyer, all official and neat, with Maggy's face plastered all over it. <em>Neo, why?!</em> "She <em>r</em><em>eally</em> didn't have to take such drastic measures..."</p><p>"Drastic? This is just <em>basic</em> search measures," Snow responded. "Drastic would have been-"</p><p>"I don't want to know!" Maggy cut across him. "So- so- what, you <em>really</em> wanted to find me because you thought I knew something about your mom disappearing?"</p><p>"Yes." Ciane stepped in close, silver eyes cutting into Maggy like daggers. "<em>Do you</em> know anything about why she did? About who might have attacked her?"</p><p>"N-no!" Maggy said instantly, high and stammering. "How could I?"</p><p>"You tell us."</p><p>"I can't, I don't know anything! I don't know anything about <em>my own mom's</em> disappearance, let alone anybody else's!"</p><p>"Even if it's not direct, the reason she disappeared might be related to the reason ours did," Snow spoke urgently. "Considering, like <em>you said</em>, that your sister and mom seemed to know our mom at some point before, and the night she disappeared she was talking about your mom on scroll call...it's way too much of a coincidence. Can you please try to help us? Try to remember anything you were told by family, or maybe friends? Something you saw, or heard at some point?"</p><p>"If she only disappeared a month ago, I can't help," Maggy protested firmly. "I'm sorry, really! You'd be better off looking somewhere else about it!"</p><p>"Maybe you're right," Ciane said. "If you really know nothing, we'll move on to people around you who might." She brandished the flyer, lips twitching. "We can start here. It's handy that this Neopolitan put her contact information here..."</p><p>"H-hey, no, you can't call her! She's going to-"</p><p>"This is more important than childish runaway games," Ciane said harshly. "Our mother is missing - and so is yours. Or do you not care at all?"</p><p>"L-look, if there was something she knew about it, she would have said it already! It's been three years! And- and about <em>your</em> mom, if she knew, she would have been out there looking, herself!"</p><p>"You can learn a lot in three years," Snow said. "We might be able to learn it, too."</p><p>"You can't tell her where I am, please!" Maggy begged Ciane. "She'll send me back to Flora-"</p><p>"We'll be trying <em>her</em> next," Ciane said firmly. "Second to you, Cinder's wife has to know the most about what happened to her - and, by extension, our mother."</p><p>"No, I don't think she would've told her anything! You don't have to go calling <em>her </em>either-"</p><p>"Yes, we do," Ciane stated, and she immediately pulled out a scroll and started tapping away at it.</p><p>"W-well, okay fine then! But I'm not going to be around when you do!" Maggy decided, stalking for the side of the building to peer down into an alley. If she left <em>right now</em>, she might be able to get far enough away that Neo would have no clue where to track her down at all! She could find another abandoned building to hide away in for a while, maybe a warehouse at the docks, or a dusty old shop she'd scoped out already...</p><p>"H-hey, wait!" Snow cried, coming after her. "Can we just talk a bit more about-"</p><p>"I'm done talking! Don't follow me, or I'll totally make you regret it!" Maggy responded, stepping out onto the ledge. She showed off her middle finger over a shoulder, not looking back, and stepped off; she fell all the way down to the ground again - landing as easy as stepping off the curb. Smoothing her dress out and pushing her hair back, she smiled to herself as she started off deeper into the alley, in the total and complete <em>opposite </em>direction of Bae's club.</p><p>A little bounce came into her step; she really did love this, being so free in the world! No sisters, no parents, no troubles, no worries - except when they tried to drag her back in again, like tonight!</p><p>Just her, herself, and all kinds of fun and enjoyable things she could think of getting into out here!</p><p>Ignoring how it had all started, even her first <em>real</em> fight had been fun - exciting! Just moving, ducking and weaving, swinging her swords, focusing on it all, and losing herself to the way her body just seemed to <em>know</em> how it wanted to go - even without conscious memories of learning how to fight! Even without memories of years and days and hours spent with her mom, with Cinder, pushing herself and getting pushed back...</p><p>Something deeper into the shadows ahead shifted, and Maggy's whole body tensed.</p><p>She was frozen before she even really realized it consciously; her hand brushed at her thigh.</p><p>Someone stepped out of a heavy metal back door, out of some forgotten shop. It creaked and echoed up and down the alley.</p><p>Maggy startled horribly at the sound, snatching her weapon out and extending it in an instant;<em> sharp, swift blows raining down on her face, a tightness squeezing her wrist so hard she felt like it was going to just </em>snap<em>...</em></p><p>It was someone in a long, hooded cloak, wearing an ornate white mask of what looked like porcelain.</p><p>Maggy stared as the cloaked figure's hood was whipped aside by a little breeze; from out of the eye slits on the mask, rich brown eyes gazed out at her. Motion beneath the cloak, and then the figure's left arm emerged, glossy and metallic - it was cybernetic!</p><p>The figure held their metal arm out, palm up. But otherwise, they were still as a statue.</p><p>Maggy whipped out her second blade and triggered both of them; the lightning dust in the hilts activated, sending blue lightning up their lengths. She held her electric blades at her sides, narrowing her eyes at the mysterious figure blocking her way. "Okay, now who are you, and what do you want from me?" she called out, trying to sound way more confident than she felt. She wanted to take a quick peek up and call for Ciane and Snow, but something in her told her that would've been really <em>stupid</em>. You didn't take your eyes off the enemy. And...she didn't want to put them in harm's way, not because of <em>her</em>! Not for her! She couldn't!</p><p>The figure's arm dropped, disappearing into the cloak again. The arm shifted the cloak away a little, metal fingers brushed the hilt of some weapon, and their stance shifted-</p><p>Maggy focused her Aura, channeling the Dust crystal through her blade's length as she thrust it forward; out from the tip burst a scorching streak of dark blue lightning! The cloaked figure simply stepped aside to avoid it, those eyes never leaving Maggy.</p><p>As terrifying as this situation was, her second ever fight, so soon after the first, it was also... <em>I don't want anybody to hurt me ever again.</em></p><p>Maggy burst with her Aura, rushing at the figure down alley's length. The distance of two dozen feet closed in two seconds!</p><p>As soon as she was close enough, Maggy swung her blades in front of herself in an "X" shape; the masked figure took a single step back, and the metal arm came up to grab hold of Maggy's wrist - and then the human arm was seizing the other. Maggy gasped in pain as the figure began to squeeze: <em>hard</em>. They yanked her forward suddenly, causing her to stumble and nearly lose her footing completely. Those eyes stared at her, narrowed through the slits.</p><p>Maggy trembled, and let out a little noise as the cybernetic limb increased its force tenfold.</p><p>Those eyes blinked, then went wide; suddenly the figure was letting her go and stepping away. Turning away!</p><p>"H-hey..." Maggy lunged with a scream, swinging her blades left and right furiously for their backside! "<em>Hey! Where do you think you're-</em>!"</p><p>The masked figure spun around, cloak flying out away, and they were bringing up two jet black scimitars, one in each hand - a dual wielder, just like Maggy. One blade was effortlessly and swiftly thrust in between both of Maggy's, and the other was swinging for her neck!</p><p>Maggy brought her own secondary blade up to block - but then that black blade was being twirled in opponent's wrist and stabbed forward for her chest! She flung herself back, gasping as the blade's tip stopped an inch from her body. She backpedaled some more, then threw herself into a backwards handspring.</p><p>The masked figure didn't pursue her; they just stood there, weapons held loosely at their sides. Like it was nothing, like it was some- some game, or a sparring match, or- and those eyes <em>just watched her</em>.</p><p>"Okay, you're really creepy, you know that?" Maggy hurled out. "<em>Please</em> stop acting all creepy; I don't need more creepers in my life! I could probably-"</p><p>The figure dashed forward in an explosion of Aura, swords swinging for Maggy in a heartbeat. They weren't easily distracted, then.</p><p>Maggy brought up her swords to block the strikes, maybe redirect some of them - but <em>they</em> adjusted, past her guard, shoving and glancing her blades off their own like it was nothing. Just easy and simple. Maggy swung a sword for their chest, and the figure lifted their metal arm and <em>caught Maggy's blade in hand</em>! Maggy swung with the other, but they leaned back and brought up a knee, catching Maggy in the stomach, and then hands were seizing her and whirling her around, tossing her away to slam into a wall - face-first.</p><p>Maggy hit hard and bounced, her Aura flickering. She quickly regained herself and whipped back around with blades ready-</p><p>Only to find that the mysterious figure was just standing there again. Arms inside the cloak, those eyes gazing at her.</p><p>How had they done that to her? So easy, so fast? Their hand had <em>already</em> been moving into place to catch the first swing, Maggy realized. Like they'd known she would do it before she even had. The same with the second swing; they'd known just how to evade it, and retaliate. Like they...like they...<em>knew her?</em></p><p><em>Oh, great. More people who know me, who I don't know! And this one either doesn't like me, or likes me </em>too much! <em>Creepy stalker- psycho- in a mask!</em></p><p>"Okay..." Maggy breathed. She raised a sword to point at them. "So like, are you even going to talk, or just stand around acting all scary? 'Cause if you're not going to give me anything - like who you are, why you found me, why you're attacking me - I'm just going to give you <em>this</em>." She showed off her middle finger to the cloaked figure, lifted off her sword hilt. "You totally deserve it right about now for freaking me out so bad!"</p><p>The cloaked figure cocked their head at her, silent as always.</p><p>Maggy took a step forward-</p><p>And they came for her again, and at a really weird angle! Maggy hardly got out of the way of the incoming blades before they swept past her. The masked figure spun, slashing for her again in less than a second, not even missing a beat.</p><p>They fought on down the alley, with Maggy on the backfoot the entire time; blocking and redirecting the sword strikes were almost impossible, especially since the mysterious figure seemed to know what she was doing before even she did – every step of a foot, every turn of a wrist, every single move was anticipated almost before it happened.</p><p>Even using her Semblance was expected, somehow, and countered; when Maggy triggered it in a desperate explosion, the enemy's blades were driven into the ground, or the nearest wall, negating the attempts to blow them away.</p><p>On the latest attempt, the enemy hurled one of their own weapons at her like a javelin, forcing Maggy to let her wind die to block it.</p><p>And then <em>they were there again!</em> Right in front of Maggy, bringing both blades down on her head. Twin swords rained down in overhead swing of Aura empowered strength; Maggy’s own Aura shimmered wildly, the ground at her feet shattered, and waves of energy cast off to blast a hole in a wall big enough for a person to walk through (without having to duck!).</p><p>Maggy's knees buckled and she hit the alley floor; the enemy's swords twirled around hers, and then Maggy's weapons were torn from her grasp and flung up into the air. A boot collided with her chest and sent her into the alley wall, back slamming to it hard enough to make it <em>crack</em>.</p><p>Her Aura flared again - and then it <em>shattered!</em></p><p>Maggy had hardly recovered before the enemy was dashing forward with a blade held out to impale. She kicked off the wall and rolled, coming up frantic for her lost weapons; a tap of the holster on her thigh brought them flying in to her hand again with a bit of gravity dust tethering. She was barely able to get them up in time to clash with the two scimitars. The enemy pushed her back, breaking her guard, and then <em>they</em> were back to pressing the attack: slashing and slicing, twisting and twirling!</p><p>Maggy tried to meet them blow for blow again, but they were faster, stronger, and knew her every move still – it was just impossible. It was stupidly, terrifyingly <em>impossible</em>; it was like a nightmare, like <em>fighting a nightmare!</em> No matter what she did, how she moved, what she tried...<em>nothing ever worked!</em> It was only <em>just barely enough</em> to avoid getting stabbed in the chest or sliced in two! She was just <em>so exhausted now</em>, she was so much slower herself, so much stupider, she couldn't keep any of it up! Just worse and worse!</p><p>Maggy took two hard kicks to the ribs, gasping for air and dropping her weapon - a fist struck her in the face, and she felt something <em>crack</em> there - and then a blade sliced across her arm, and she dropped her remaining blade as well. She stumbled back into a garbage can, tripping over it and falling hard; it was this pure stupidity that saved her from the black blade sweeping horizontally through the air where her neck had once been.</p><p>Maggy righted herself, rising to her feet again swiftly after snatching up her blades again, but found the space in front of her empty. She squinted into the dark, and then a hard boot struck her in her lower back, sending her sprawling on her face; her weapons were lost immediately again on impact, sent skittering across alley floor. A sharp stinging across her back erupted, and she rolled over with a cry and kicked out desperately for the figure looming over her!</p><p>The masked figure simply stepped backwards, giving their blades a flourish with practiced wrists.</p><p>"<em>P-please, please just leave me alone!</em>" Maggy whimpered. "Also don't k-kill me - there's this really great movie coming out soon that I wanted to go see and I-" She was babbling now, helpless to stop herself.</p><p>Those black blades twirled again - Maggy shrunk away - and then they disappeared into the cloak.</p><p>Their hands reemerged, empty.</p><p>They took another step back. Then another. And another...</p><p>Maggy slowly rose to her feet, supporting herself on the wall. Shaking, she turned her head a few inches to the left; she was right at alley's mouth. Open street, lights - maybe a passing car or person she could get help from? She really, really didn't want to die tonight...</p><p>
  <em>Oh my gosh my back hurts so bad...and my face...and my sides...</em>
</p><p>Maggy drew a breath - choked - and coughed out blood. She tapped at her thigh holster (bringing her swords flying in toward her again), pushed off from the wall, spun around and <em>ran</em>. Right out into the street she stumbled, as her own blades soared after her rather dangerously.</p><p>Boots crunching behind her, the whistling of those swords again.</p><p>Were they some sort of sadist, enjoying the hunt? The <em>game</em>, the <em>sport of it all</em>?</p><p><em>Shit, and I'm just giving them what they</em> <em>want!</em></p><p>Maggy whirled around as the hum of her gravity dust's pull intensified; she was just in time to snatch her swords out of the air before they smacked into her.</p><p>Suddenly an engine whined high, and bright white headlights were blasting onto Maggy.</p><p>She threw herself the rest of the way across the street, landing on her side with a gasp and seeing stars burst. She held onto her weapons for dear life, not wanting to lose them again.</p><p>The car came skidding to a stop in middle of the road, and the passenger side door flew open.</p><p>A familiar figure slid out and sprung to their feet, racing up to Maggy and reaching down for her. Petite, fierce, with different colored eyes and two toned hair in double pigtails. A pink and white umbrella was clutched in free hand.</p><p>"<em>N-Neo, I'm-</em>" Maggy gasped, letting the woman pull her up again.</p><p>Neo swatted at her and shoved her right into the car, her expression harsh. Her head suddenly came up, and then she was flipping across the car's hood and lashing out with legs and umbrella for the masked figure standing right on the other side of the vehicle.</p><p>Neo whipped a thin blade out of her umbrella and took up furious jabs and slashes, hopping down off the hood and driving the figure back, steady but surely.</p><p>Neo was everywhere at once, slicing and stabbing, legs twirling and body spinning, flipping and twisting around the masked figure! She moved so fast it was all just a blur, streaks of limbs and Aura trails from weapons! It was faster than <em>anything</em> Maggy ever remembered seeing (though, granted, she only remembered the past three years of her life).</p><p>It was terrifying in its own right; what was even more terrifying was that the masked figure was keeping up with Neo! Every blow matched, and even a few thrown in retaliation that <em>landed</em>! Neo was hit with an elbow, kicked in the stomach, a blade nicked at her coat and sliced the hem off! It made Maggy realize that the masked figure had <em>most definitely been screwing around with her</em>, like a cat with a mouse; this was twelve times beyond anything Maggy had seen before, and she knew instantly that if they'd come at her like <em>this</em>...she would've been dead in the first five seconds!</p><p>But Neo wasn't dying, she wasn't even hurting; she spun and slashed, erupting with an Aura beam, a half moon of energy that lanced out for the enemy!</p><p>The masked figure dropped to their knees and let it pass right over them; the energy beam sliced through a lamppost like a blade of grass, felling it in two, and then went on to collide with a storefront and explode shards of glass and wooden splinters back out onto the pair of fighting figures.</p><p>Neo twirled and aimed a low kick for the figure's leg, then lashed out with a fist to catch them in the chest. Aura exploded from her fist, sending her opponent flying back down the alley! Another Aura beam was sent out - a vertical one this time - which the masked figure crossed their blades in front of them to block. But they paid for it - were sent sliding back a dozen feet more into the dark alleyway.</p><p>And then Neo was whirling and leaping back for the car, sliding into her seat and revving it up in one fluid series of motions. A foot slammed, steering wheel jerked aside - and they were off, tearing down the dark streets at speeds definitely <em>not</em> recommended by any of the signs.</p><p>Maggy twisted around, and was just able to see a wall of glass and color shatter as the masked figure dashed right through it; they turned in the middle of the street, staring after the car - but they didn't pursue.</p><p>They just stood there, like a menacing monster that fit right into the dark of night.</p><p>Maggy leaned back in her seat and lay her blades over her lap, sighing in pure relief - then she hissed and leaned <em>forward</em>, her back searing.</p><p>Neo flashed out a hand, seizing her arm and yanking her further forward, scanning up and down her back with narrowed eyes of pink and brown. Her expression was just <em>troubled</em>. She let Maggy go with a little pat on the shoulder, returning to her driving.</p><hr/><p>Maggy stepped out of the car and snatched up her weapons, collapsing them and putting them back in the holster again. She was guided into the house by Neo, and in short order found herself being shoved onto the sofa.</p><p>Neo stood over her with arms crossed, her fiercely disapproving expression ten times more terrifying in light of the incredible display of fighting prowess Maggy had been witness to tonight.</p><p>"<em>I- I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry I ran away, I'm sorry I didn't-</em>"</p><p>Neo sighed, stooped over and squeezed her arm before straightening up again. She pulled her scroll out of her coat and gave it a few swift taps, then tossed it into Maggy's lap. She crossed her arms again and took a simple step back, eyes narrowed at Maggy.</p><p>The dreaded beep. Then-</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>Maggy drew a breath, gasped in pain at the end. She hunched over and picked up the scroll in a shaking hand. "M...m-mom, hi..."</p><p>"Maggy!" Flora's voice exclaimed. "You're back with Neo? You're safe now?"</p><p>"Y-yeah...after a bit of t-trouble I got into tonight."</p><p>"What trouble? Are you hurt? Are you okay? You sound out of breath!"</p><p>Maggy reached shaky fingers to toy with her messy, sweaty curls of hair. She realized vaguely that those fingers had blood on them. <em>Her blood!</em> She shut her eyes tight. From her stupid first mistake of even going into Bae's club, onto the dark floor of so many adults together, high and drunk and- all the way to that final terrifying visage of that masked figure standing in the middle of the street's darkness...</p><p>"I- I w-went to Bae's work earlier, and I...I just wanted to dance and forget about...I- I guess somebody took too much of a liking to me, or- or it was hard to see in the dark, and- this guy, he-"</p><p>"<em>No. </em>Whatever- <em>do not</em> excuse it, don't excuse...it wasn't an accident, and it <em>was not your fault</em>. Now, sweetie, can you tell me what happened? As much or as little as you want to right now."</p><p>"N--nothing too- c-crazy," Maggy breathed, and she tried her best laugh. "Just a- hand, um, on m-me. Just once, just- a grab. You know- my- a bit of boobage. A-anyways, I used my wind on the guy pretty quick - sent them right on out of the club! And then I walked my way out after them and used my swords on them! And a friend of his, I guess. I totally, completely made him pay for it - knocked him out and everything! His friend, too."</p><p>"Alright. that's good, that's- you weren't- hurt anywhere else, nothing else-?"</p><p>"N-no. Not from that guy, anyways..."</p><p>"What else happened, sweetie?"</p><p>"W-well, I actually- something good happened!" Maggy scrambled, trying to grin. "I met, um, a Ruby Rose's kids? Twins? Ciane and Snow! They're new huntsmen. Apparently the Rose woman knew mom - Cinder, I mean? Does she know you too?"</p><p>A small pause. "Yes." Another pause. Longer. "You know, you've actually met the twins before. You were little, but we arranged a sleepover, once." Mom's laughter rang out. "It was several weeks of pulling Cinder's teeth just to get her to agree to that - just the one. But you and the girl, Ciane, you had so much fun together, the whole time...you bonded really quickly. I tried in the years since to get Cinder to let us do it again, but she never would."</p><p>"Um," Maggy began quietly. "about mom...and about- Ruby Rose...apparently she went missing a month ago. They told me - Ciane and Snow - that they tracked me down because they thought I might know something about it. Well, me or mom. Because the last they knew, their mom was talking about me and Cinder? The night she disappeared. They said there might've been a fight - like a kidnapping, I guess. They...they said they think it's connected to mom's...to Cinder's disappearance three years ago?" <em>And to me - to my amnesia...</em></p><p>A very, very long silence. A sharp intake of breath. "I think so, too; I want you to come home. Tonight, right now. Neo - get her on the first flight you can to Atlas."</p><p>"W-wait, mom, I haven't even finished telling you what else happened!"</p><p>"Then tell me."</p><p>"Okay, well...I kind of blew up at Ciane and Snow, and I went off on my own - but then I got ambushed by this cyborg freak in a cloak and a mask. Like some real specter of death thing! They even had these two black swords. I tried to fight them, but they beat the crap out of me really good. At least until Neo showed up to save me!" Maggy finished quickly.</p><p>Another long pause. "How bad did they hurt you?"</p><p>"W-well, it hurts to breathe through my mouth and my nose, and my ribs make me just kind of want to have died back there, and I might've gotten a little scrape on my back and my arm...but I'm totally fine besides that!"</p><p>"<em>You are so damn lucky you're even alive right now!</em>"</p><p>Maggy held the scroll at arm's length, wincing at her mom's yelling. "I know! I know that! Neo really saved my butt! She was really incredible, just totally amazing, the way she-"</p><p>"Give Neo the scroll - go pack your things - and <em>don't you dare step out of that house again unless Neo is right with you</em>."</p><p>"Okay," Maggy said instantly, standing and handing the scroll off. Whatever was going on, she was just so glad to not have to worry about it! She wasn't even too upset about having to go back to Atlas again, weirdly enough. The thing she'd been so afraid of, so hateful of the past three weeks, now seemed like the greatest idea in the world. And, a bit of yelling really had been getting off lightly; Bae was right about that. Though, Maggy wouldn't rule out getting some worse smackdowns when she finally got home again - maybe literally.</p><p>Maggy left Neo tapping away with dexterous fingers at a digital little keyboard on scroll screen.</p><p>She made her way into the small guest room (making sure to keep the door open after entering). Immediately - agonizingly - she removed the dress and let it drop in middle of the floor. She trembled and cringed in on herself, hissing with pain. She shuffled over to the full length mirror, gazing at herself. Naked but for underwear, and the weapons strapped to her thigh. Blood, bruise, scrape...throbbing, pulsing pain in her insides...but none of that...was...</p><p>Maggy shivered and clasped her hands over her chest. She pressed her legs together. The phantom feelings on her skin, the pressing, remnants of memories she wished she could get rid of now, like all those memories of her entire life lost to her.</p><p>Maggy stamped her foot down and drove her fist into the mirror; without Aura, it shattered, and sliced her hand apart. Weirdly enough, she didn't feel much pain at all.</p><p>She bent over with a gasp to retrieve her dress, bundling it up and wrapping it around her hand. That was probably good enough, right?</p><p>Maggy moved to open her closet, retrieving a whole new outfit - underwear included. She shed the pair she wore with gritted teeth, undid the holster straps and let her weapons fall with a great <em>clunk</em> to the floor, and dressed anew - a hated pair of pants and a randomly chosen long sleeved top. She went and lay herself down on her bed, waiting for her Aura to recharge and ease her suffering a little.</p><p>Light little footsteps. Motion from the corner of her eye.</p><p>"That's not how you fix a wound like that - and now you have to walk through all of it to get to the door. Without Aura. That wasn't too smart of you."</p><p>Maggy turned her head to gaze at her little sister straight on. "Shut up - get out."</p><p>That sharp little face scrunched up. Dark skinned hand came up to brush away darker curls from her face. Dim amber eyes narrowed at Maggy. She didn't move from the doorway.</p><p>"I know what you've been through," Imryll spoke quietly. Factually - that way she always had about it.</p><p>"<em>You</em> know?" Maggy scoffed. "Did everybody forget to tell me the past three years that my little sister got her tits groped on by someone before?"</p><p>"It <em>does</em> happen to kids- <em>my age</em>. Sometimes even younger." Imryll hesitated - she glanced down, then away. And then, she bowed her head, permanently downcast. Her hands came together at her waist. A sigh. "Maybe no one <em>did</em> tell you."</p><p>Maggy blinked. "H-have you, then?"</p><p>"Not <em>me,</em>" Imryll sighed again. "You're right: I suppose I don't know. How can I, after all?"</p><p>Suddenly, all Maggy felt was furious at the girl. "Get out! I need to pack; I'm going back to Atlas tonight."</p><p>Imryll took a careful step forward, her eyes on the glass-strewn floor. "I can help you with that, at least."</p><p>"I don't want your help!" Maggy yelled.</p><p>Imryll's expression changed into something - strange. She almost looked...scared? "All right! If that's your choice. I'll...leave you be. But, I love you, and if you ever need to talk-"</p><p>"Not to you," Maggy snapped. "You're not Bae, you're not mom - Flora <em>or</em> Cinder! What do you even think you can do to help me? You're the <em>littlest</em> sister, remember?" She was really just so sick of Imryll and her whole act! An act that brought her more attention, an act that had seen her sitting and having these weird long talks with Flora and Neo before, or other much older people around! Even just in the last three years Maggy even remembered!</p><p>"Right..." Imryll said sadly, with another of those stupidly big sighs of hers. "I am, that's right. I'm the littlest sister, not you. I'm obviously of no help whatsoever. I can't relate to anything. I don't know anything."</p><p>"Get <em>out</em>!"</p><p>Imryll gave a solemn nod and backed out from the room, disappearing down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lost But Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You shouldn't have just waited on your Aura like that."</p><p>After several hours of recovery (and a nice period of peace and quiet), Maggy had put on a spare jacket and stepped out of her room, only to be immediately met by Imryll.</p><p>Maggy glared at her little sister.</p><p>"You're going to have new scars," Imryll went on, despite the look.</p><p>Maggy lifted her chin, turning her head aside very pointedly. "I'll learn to love them," she replied, and she walked on past Imryll down the hall.</p><p>Imryll followed after her; Maggy ignored her.</p><p>"You haven't even packed your things yet," Imryll said, sounding <em>disappointed</em>. Disappointed! Like she was Maggy's mom or something!</p><p>"Um, sorry I was too busy bleeding all over myself!" Maggy sniped back at the girl.</p><p>"You wouldn't have been if you had tended to your injuries properly-"</p><p>"Shut <em>up!</em>" Maggy groaned. "Just- go away already!"</p><p>Neo intercepted Maggy in the kitchen, hand on hip. The other, pointing to the waiting meal on the table. Her face was set in a deep frown.</p><p>Maggy hunched her shoulders and flushed, deciding not to try and win <em>this</em> fight (she knew there wasn't a chance). She sighed and slumped down in her seat, taking up the glass for a long drink of cold water. She did her best to ignore Imryll, who had seated herself across from her, and the hovering Neo just on edge of her vision.</p><p>She was in the middle of devouring her food when the front door opened; she jumped, nearly dropping her fork.</p><p>Footsteps making their way through the house; Maggy twisted around to watch as Bae entered the kitchen.</p><p>Neo gave Imryll a swift look; Imryll stood up from the table and left the kitchen with her in silence.</p><p>Maggy continued to focus on her food, ducking her head now to let messy blonde strands hide her.</p><p>Bae sat down right beside her - but she didn't say a word. Just put her hands in her pockets and sat back in her seat. But Maggy knew her sister was watching her closely.</p><p>Once Maggy's plate was barren and she had no excuses anymore, she finally blew a breath and straightened up. She hesitantly met her sister's gaze, her stomach squirming badly inside. "Hey..."</p><p>A kind look and a smile. "Hey. Are you-"</p><p>"I got the shit beat out of me; are you happy?"</p><p>"You know I never meant it literally - fuck no, I'm not happy."</p><p>"Neo told you all about it already, I guess?"</p><p>"Yeah. And the- the rest." A pause, thick and oppressive a silence. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time at the club; if I'd known that you'd just- what you'd just- I never would've been so-"</p><p>"What would you have done instead?" Maggy interrupted, curling her fists out on the table. "Treated me like a frail little glass cup? I don't <em>need any more of that shit from you people! Big deal, I got grabbed a bit - so what?! A thousand times worse happens every day, doesn't it?</em>"</p><p>"Being sensitive, and treating you like you're going to fall apart with a tap are two different things," Bae said calmly. "I promise you, I won't do the second one with you. I know how strong you are, I know how resilient you are - we all do. But at the same time...it was a traumatic event - it would be for anyone - and that has to be...considered."</p><p>"Consider <em>this</em>." Maggy spat, flipping her sister off.</p><p>Bae just rolled her eyes. "Come on, Maggy: you know our family isn't a bastion of perfect mental health. And that's fine; we deal with it, we get help with it, we talk about it. We be smart and healthy about it. You do for all your <em>feelings</em>, and you should still process <em>this</em> too. At least know that you can. You can have time, see how you cope, how you feel, and if you're doing good and healthy or not...then okay. But shutting it all down and going full denial definitely isn't the healthiest way to cope."</p><p>Maggy sighed, sliding down in her chair again. She put her hands over her face, a finger absently tracing her scar. Back and forth, rote. "I'm not stupid - I know what denial is, I know what- what shock is and, like, you know...other stuff. I know what's healthy and what's not; you said it yourself, our family already has experience with that. I already do. But..but I- I just- ummm...I just <em>really completely don't need people treating me like I'm going to break right now!</em><em> Or I really might! Just shut up and let me think, just- back off, please! I can't process a fucking thing if nobody's giving me room to!</em>"</p><p>"Okay." Maggy let her hands fall; Bae rose from her chair, and came to place a hand on her shoulder. "If you want that."</p><p>"Thanks..." Maggy whispered, managing a smile.</p><p>Bae patted her shoulder and straightened. "Do you want help getting your things ready for the trip home?"</p><p>Maggy thought about it, biting her lip. "Okay, sure." She pushed herself up from the table, squaring her shoulders.</p><p>She was part-way down the hall when there came a series of loud knocks on the front door.</p><p>Maggy caught a glimpse of Neo moving for the front of the house, silent and swift as a ghost - with her umbrella held at her side.</p><p>The sound of the door opening.</p><p>Then - familiar voices.</p><p>"Hello: we're Ciane and Snow Rose. We found Maggy Rynon - spoke over scroll earlier."</p><p>Ciane's voice, dull and clear as ever.</p><p>"Could we see her, please? And then, if we could have a bit of your time, there's a few things we'd like to ask about...about Ruby Rose, and about Cinder Rynon, too." Snow's voice, gentle and uncertain.</p><p>Maggy rushed out into the living room, waving her hand and putting on a big grin. "Hey! You guys found the place. But I guess that wasn't ever going to be a big issue for like, two professional huntsmen."</p><p>"Yeah, for sure - but Neopolitan here gave us the address," Snow said brightly. "So we didn't even have to work for it."</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Maggy asked.</p><p>"We're here to get information," Ciane said simply. She paused, cheeks flushed just so. "And we were worried about you."</p><p>"You seem to do that a lot," Maggy remarked, flashing a smile.</p><p>Ciane looked away, lips moving silently. She gave a small shake of her head.</p><p>Maggy giggled to herself. <em>Got her!</em></p><p>"Look," Snow began, a bit seriously now. "Whatever's going on, it's got to be something to do with you - you and your mom. You're a key part of this investigation; and it's our duty as huntsmen to protect you in all this - to look after you until we know it's safe to stop. Especially with your mom being gone, and <em>ours</em> being gone too. And now word about someone who definitely attacked you..." He trailed off, looking disturbed.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to be on a trans-continental flight to Atlas in a bit here," Maggy replied. "Nowhere's safer than up in the air!"</p><p>"In that case, if you'll have us, we'd like to see you safely to Atlas," Ciane spoke slowly. "It's our duty."</p><p>"Sure - but you'll have to pay for your own tickets," Maggy answered swiftly.</p><p>"Not a problem," Snow assured. He took out his scroll, tapping away at it. After a minute, he gave a little shrug and a look toward Maggy. "There's a passenger transport leaving in under an hour. It goes over to Anima, and then we'll need to catch you a second flight up to Atlas; oh, and there's weather reports of a small storm coming in over Anima soon, but it shouldn't give us any trouble. Just some rain and a bit of thunder." He looked to Neo, then to Bae, who had come up behind Maggy. "Is that...okay with everyone?"</p><p>Bae shrugged at him. "You're the huntsman. You <em>technically</em> have a little more authority over Maggy's situation right now than any of us do - if this <em>is</em> an active investigation..."</p><p>"It is," Ciane said firmly.</p><p>"Then it's your ship to run," Bae responded, nodding. "And I'd trust you to run it."</p><p>Neo stared hard at the twin huntsmen. She looked to Maggy. Then, she sighed silently and set hand on hip. A slender arm raised, and an airy wave of a hand was given - and along with it, her permission.</p><p>"But first," Ciane went on, with a cool look at Neo. "we'd like to know what you know."</p><p>Neo gave a sharp nod, then made a shooing motion at Maggy.</p><p>Maggy really wanted to stay, but Bae took her arm and led her back down the hall to her room again.</p><p>Bae grabbed Maggy's suitcase and immediately started tossing things haphazardly into it; Maggy helped with that, just as careless.</p><p>Maggy took a small break to pick up her collapsed swords in their holster, and strap it tight to her right thigh. Then it was back to tossing anything and everything into the suitcase - including a few spare Dust crystals on the smaller side.</p><p>When they were finished, Maggy hefted the suitcase over a shoulder with easy strength and made for the door.</p><p>Bae followed, close but not too close.</p><p>"Are you guys finished in here?" Maggy asked.</p><p>Ciane slid her scroll into a pocket of her jacket, looking up. "Yes. We purchased three tickets; we have a little over half an hour to make it to the airport."</p><p>"You d-didn't have to-" Maggy started, flushed.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure we did," Snow cut across, entirely serious. He gave a glance at Neo. "You're a key player in this investigation, after all."</p><p>"S-so it's definitely all connected?" Maggy stammered out. "Me, my mom, this- person that attacked me? Even your mom, too?"</p><p>Snow's gaze flickered to Neo again. "That seems like what we all agree on, yeah. And then there are some other theories that we...can't share with you yet. Classified, huntsmen - investigators only. You understand."</p><p>Maggy crossed her arms, pouting her best. "I guess so."</p><p>"Good. Let's get you home," Ciane spoke. She moved to take Maggy by the arm, leading her to the front door.</p><p>Maggy twisted around in the girl's grasp, meeting Bae's troubled eyes. "I l-love you - see you!"</p><p>"I love you too," Bae said softly. "I'll come after you for a visit as soon as I can."</p><p>"Cool; I can't wait," Maggy replied. She was surprised to find her own words were sincere.</p><hr/><p>The great airship traveled through the night sky as the rain pounded against its sturdy hull in a nice ambience.</p><p>Maggy was leaning against the window, gazing out over the dark forests of Anima below, seemingly stretching near endlessly.</p><p>"So," Maggy spoke, looking away from the window to focus on the boy beside her. "I'm not a skirts kind of person - I prefer full on <em>dresses</em> - but they're at least better than pants, and like, that's a super cute one, and I've kind of been wondering where you bought it this entire time!"</p><p>Snow smiled, waving an airy hand. "It's a Grisha's product. I get most of my outfits there."</p><p>"You shop at Grisha's?"</p><p>"You don't?" Snow grinned.</p><p>"They make some nice stuff, for sure; we have a little shop of theirs in Mantle," Maggy admitted, grinning too. "But I'm more of a-"</p><p>There was a great booming of thunder from every direction, followed by an intense flash of blue, and then the side of the airship exploded only a single row in front of Maggy's.</p><p>Maggy was ripped from the airship, out into wide open air and twinkling stars.</p><p>Pure terror and panic overtook her as she whipped through the air and plummeted - but in the following seconds <em>after</em>, reason pushed through emotion.</p><p>She triggered her Semblance immediately, surrounding herself in a powerful swirling wind that corrected her tumbling and began to do its work to fight the pull of gravity.</p><p>
  <em>I'm just flying again, I'm just having fun with my wind again...I've done this before, it's no different from before...</em>
</p><p>But the situation <em>was</em> entirely different; there were dark shapes twisting and falling around her, and every flash of lightning lit up the nose-diving airship, even as more dark shapes began to fly out of the giant hole in its exterior. The wind carried panicked screams as the dark shapes flew past Maggy. That, and Maggy had never been this high before! Even with her Semblance, she would have run out of Aura <em>trying</em> to reach this height!</p><p><em>Which means- which means- come on, brain, think! That means...I have to conserve Aura, or I'll waste it all before I even hit the ground, and then I'll </em>definitely<em> die.</em></p><p>Maggy let her wind go, letting herself accelerate again - but this time, she controlled herself, arms and legs spread the way you were meant to. Lightning flashed, and she gazed all around herself frantically for familiar faces - for the two she <em>couldn't lose</em>, the two that <em>couldn't be her fault if they</em>...</p><p>She spotted them, far away from herself, and a good fifty feet above!</p><p>Ciane and Snow were falling in as controlled a manner as herself - they were <em>pros</em>, after all. Huntsmen. But neither of them had a Semblance to get them out of this alive (Maggy didn't think so, anyways; they would have used them by now, like herself), and even with Aura, a fall from this height would deplete it on impact and kill them anyways!</p><p>Maggy took her blades out and flared her body, soaring higher and using her wind to nudge herself closer to them horizontally as well. She waved one with lightning coursing over it, catching Ciane's keen eye - and then Snow's too. She hurled a blade at Ciane, and then the other at Snow. They managed to successfully grab them. Maggy flared herself further, using a sparing gust of wind to boost herself several dozen feet above the two.</p><p>She locked her eyes on the rapidly approaching ground, an endless stretch of trees and wilds.</p><p>And Maggy waited, hand hovering over her weapon holster at her thigh.</p><p><em>Almost there...almost there...almost...</em> <em>now!</em></p><p>Maggy tapped her holster; the purple gravity dust anchor illuminated in the night sky - and the corresponding anchors in the two weapon hilts lit up as well. The swords began to pull Ciane and Snow upwards, in toward herself. Maggy activated her Semblance, surrounding herself with a powerful updraft that rapidly slowed her - and consequently, them.</p><p>She furiously pushed more power into it as the trees approached, and then they were disappearing into the thick of it!</p><p>Several tree branches were destroyed on the way down, whipping and smacking at them - and then they were out, and hitting the ground hard.</p><p>Maggy's Aura flared on impact, but it didn't shatter.</p><p>She let out a breath and pushed herself to her feet faster than either Snow or Ciane did.</p><p>"That was quick-thinking-" Ciane began.</p><p>A trailing scream, a loud <em>thwack, </em>and then a heavy <em>thud</em> not a dozen feet to Maggy's left.</p><p>And a silence.</p><p><em>No, no, no! </em>Maggy leapt up into the trees, climbing from branch to branch until she'd reached the top, over the canopy she stood, balanced on a highest branch. She reached up into the sky and locked onto the nearest falling dark shape, and she used her Semblance again; she swirled her wrist, creating a vortex of air, tall and thin beneath the falling figure. The vortex pulled them in, spinning them within its confines and slowing them until they disappeared below the trees. A light thud, heard so briefly.</p><p>Maggy found another, and another, and another, and created several new wind vortexes at once.</p><p>A rustling noise, and Ciane was popping up on the same branch as her, balancing effortlessly. A hand seized her arm. "Maggy, it won't <em>help</em>, they don't have Auras, their bodies can't stand that kind of wind force! That kind of rapid change in acceleration, the spinning, it's not-"</p><p>Maggy elbowed Ciane viciously, and she disappeared beneath the trees with a gasp. She turned her gaze to the night sky again, narrowing her eyes, biting at her lip to draw blood, and she focused on forming more and more vortexes to catch who she could.</p><p>It was after only this second wave that her Aura was drained completely, and the vortexes faded.</p><p>Maggy slipped off the branch and fell, exhausted.</p><p>Ciane leaped up to catch her in mid-air, falling back to the ground again with her safely.</p><p>Maggy shoved at her the moment she was set down on her feet again. But Ciane intercepted her this time, grabbing her wrists. "<em>L-let go, let me go-</em>"</p><p>Ciane's eyes widened a fraction; she released her, taking a step back.</p><p>Maggy tried to calm her racing heart, to suck in air that just wouldn't take. She fell against a tree, trembling, with a hand over her chest.</p><p>Ciane turned and raced off into the trees without saying a word.</p><p>"W-where's she going?" Maggy said, squinting at Snow.</p><p>The boy was just a shape in the dark, with illumination only coming from the scroll in his hand - and <em>that</em> was pointed down at a glistening red body at his feet.</p><p>"To find survivors," Snow replied, a bit shaky, kneeling beside the body and pulling little items and objects from belt pouches with frantic fingers.</p><p>"C-can I help with <em>that</em>?" Maggy spoke, her insides twisting up.</p><p>"Sure," Snow replied, not looking up from his work.</p><p>Maggy nodded, drawing breath. "I'll...look around." She chose a random direction and headed off on shaking legs.</p><hr/><p>After three hours of searching, in which the storm only grew <em>worse and worse</em>, the crash survivors numbered a mere handful: eight (not including Ciane, Snow, or Maggy; with them, it was eleven).</p><p>The eight were comprised of six adults, and two kids who were even younger than Imryll was (they belonged to two of those adults, two men who were a married couple).</p><p>Everyone was gathered in a single location, where Ciane took two daggers from her jacket and activated Dust in them; with combinations of Earth and Ice Dust, she formed a very crude, very small sort of shelter from the raging storm for them all. It was little more than an upside down bowl with a small opening. But it was good enough protection for those out here without any Aura to shield from the weather.</p><p>Maggy slumped against the curved Earthy portion of the shelter's interior, gazing around at the others in the light of several scavenged...well, lights.</p><p>"At least we didn't land in the middle of the ocean," Snow said quietly, next to Maggy.</p><p>"Being lost in Anima isn't much better," Ciane sighed, shaking her head at her twin. "Grimm, bandits - and who knows what else we might encounter. Not to mention, we've no idea how far we are from any kind of civilization."</p><p>"If we pick a direction and just keep moving forward, maybe we'll find some kind of town, or even a small village?" Maggy said hopefully.</p><p>"Or we could end up passing half a dozen of them and getting ourselves even more lost in the wilds," Ciane replied, sighing. "In situations like this, the standard procedure is to hunker down and wait for rescue. All airships have tracking beacons built into their systems. But with this storm..."</p><p>"It wasn't supposed to be anywhere near this bad," Snow muttered. "Sure, those reports said it was going to get <em>only sort of bad</em>, but this is just ridiculously extreme. And for it to have gotten this way, this fast...why didn't anyone mention it was coming?"</p><p>"D-do you think somebody caused it?" Maggy whispered. "Like, with a Semblance?"</p><p>"It would have to be an extremely powerful one to do something like this," Ciane said thoughtfully. "But even if someone did have the power for this, they wouldn't be able to sustain it for <em>this long</em>. Nowhere near this long."</p><p>"So, if it's not a Semblance, maybe it's magic," Snow suggested. "But none of the Maidens are the type to blow civilian airships out of the sky, are they?"</p><p>"No way!" Maggy said certainly. "The Maidens are protectors of the world, not destroyers."</p><p>"Then we should just accept that it's a storm no one saw coming," Ciane said. "The simplest explanations are always the most plausible - and likely. It wouldn't be smart to get paranoid over the weather...no matter how awful it is."</p><p>"Right," Snow agreed.</p><p>"Right..." Maggy echoed, hugging herself and drawing her knees in.</p><p>"We're going to be all right." Ciane's voice, pitched soft. A little dash of passion in there. "We just need to wait, stick together, and let this pass. Let rescue come."</p><p>A flash of lightning, and movement out of the corner of Maggy's eye, outside the entrance to the crude shelter.</p><p>A dark shape was moving, nearly silent with all the roaring thunder and rain pattering going on.</p><p>The lightning illuminated, briefly, and reflected back off of something - something unnatural. A white mask!</p><p>Maggy jumped to her feet, banging her head on the incredibly low ceiling, whipping out her blades and rushing outside. Out into a world of chaos and noise, and gusts so strong they almost blew her right over! <em>They must have stowed away on the airship! Oh gosh, this is really bad! They can totally kill all three of us in, like, ten seconds flat!</em></p><p>Ciane and Snow emerged behind her, their own weapons readied despite not even knowing what the threat was; they just knew it was there, and trusted Maggy about it. They positioned themselves directly in front of the shelter's entrance. Ciane with her twin daggers, and Snow, with that scarlet scythe in sniper rifle configuration, held in both hands.</p><p>Maggy scanned the darkness intently, waiting for the next flash of lightning; in that span of time, she took in everything she could.</p><p>Ciane suddenly whirled and thrust out a dagger; a blast of ice streamed from it, striking a fallen tree and freezing over a large area of the trunk instantly.</p><p>They stood waiting again, all senses strained.</p><p>"Is this the person that attacked you?" Ciane said loudly.</p><p>"Yes!" Maggy answered firmly. "They're-"</p><p>Suddenly Snow was turning and firing off a rapid shot between two trees; it didn't seem like it hit anything though.</p><p>Multiple lightning flashes; Maggy slashed her blade, electrified, sending off a wave of lightning toward the dark cloaked figure leaping out from behind a tree! The lightning struck the tree, scorching its trunk. The cloaked figure didn't reemerge (or, if they did, Maggy didn't catch it in the darkness).</p><p>A dark shape moved again, directly in front of Maggy.</p><p>She sent out a lancing streak of lightning, brilliant blue to flicker consistently, lighting up the world as it burned into a thick tree trunk; the cloaked figure was standing with their gloved hands raised high - the only move they'd made was to sidestep the lightning. Blue light reflected off those eyes through the mask's eye slits.</p><p>Eyes so richly brown, eyes so lax, eyes so...</p><p>Maggy let her lightning die away - but she didn't lower her blade.</p><p>The dark figure moved forward, step by step, slow and deliberate. Hands still held high.</p><p>Ciane moved up next to Maggy, twirling her daggers. "Are you surrendering yourself?" she yelled out.</p><p>They shook their head, wind whipping at the cloak's hood. A gloved wrist bent, a finger pointed past them.</p><p>"I- I t-think they're asking for shelter," Maggy said in Ciane's ear, to be heard over the storm.</p><p>Ciane didn't turn her head. Her eyes narrowed at the dark figure. "The only way they're getting <em>that</em> is by submitting to huntsmen justice." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a pair of glowing energy cuffs. She held them high, dangling one cuff on thick cord. "Do you hear me? It's either this, or you stay out here all night! Choose!"</p><p>There was a long silence, in which the winds and thunder screamed and boomed on, uninterrupted in its power.</p><p>Then, that mask dipped in a simple, single nod. The dark figure began to move again, every step of boot measured.</p><p>The dark figure came to a halt directly in front of Maggy, staring into her eyes. They lowered their hands, putting their arms behind their back; Ciane moved around them and quickly secured them in the binds. Then, the girl's swift hands were parting the cloak and sweeping the figure up and down - a woman's figure, Maggy realized. Ciane snatched away those two black scimitars, handing them off to Snow. After some more searching and patting, Ciane gave a nod, and then she was giving the woman a hard shove towards the shelter entrance.</p><p>The woman stooped to enter, with Ciane keeping a firm grasp on the cord of her binds with one hand, while the other was pressing dagger tip into her lower back.</p><p>Ciane shoved the woman to her knees and knelt before her, reaching for her face. For that mask.</p><p>"H-hey, you can't just go removing it like that!" Maggy cried.</p><p>"Why can't I?" Ciane retorted, as the woman squirmed away from her and tossed her head side to side.</p><p>"It might be medical, or religious!" Maggy said. "I didn't pay too much attention to it at school, but I know <em>some</em> laws, and I know that not even huntsmen can violate <em>those</em> rights - a-and if it <em>is</em> medical, then it's not <em>smart</em> either."</p><p>"Or they could just be ugly," Snow put in.</p><p>"If it is either of those things, I'll offer an apology and replace it," Ciane spoke firmly, ignoring Snow. "But I doubt it's anything more than an attempt to hide their identity."</p><p>Maggy sat back with a sigh. "Okay."</p><p>Ciane grabbed the woman's head and yanked the hood off, and then she was working her fingers under the mask seam and tearing it away.</p><p>Ciane stared.</p><p>Snow stared.</p><p>Maggy <em>stared</em>.</p><p>Short dark hair, a long lock hanging over face, brown eyes blinking with panic and anger alike, pretty lips set into a snarl...</p><p>A face that Maggy had seen in so many pictures, and video recordings, over the last three years.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>Ciane narrowed her eyes at- at <em>her</em>. "This is Cinder?"</p><p>"Y-yes..." Maggy said, breathless. "I remember- well, not <em>really</em>, but- I've seen images, videos. It's <em>her</em>! Mom, where h-have you-" Her throat closed up tight as a thought struck her. "<em>You h-hurt me, you cut me, you- you tried to</em><em>...why? W-what did I do, why did you want to do that to me? What did I do w-wrong...?"</em></p><p>Cinder's eyes were frantic, moving from person to person, sweeping around the whole shelter. She lunged forward, only to be shoved back by Ciane - a dagger tip was pressed to the center of her chest.</p><p>Maggy shoved Ciane away and threw herself at <em>her mother</em>, grabbing her by the arms and shaking her. "<em>Why, why did you try to k-kill me?! Why won't you even talk to me? Is it b-because I lost my memories, is it because I messed up? Did I call you bad words - is it because I made you lose your eyes and arm? D-did you finally realize it really was all my fault, mommy? Did you figure out I was right all along to feel that way? So you started feeling that way too? Hating me, like I hate me?"</em></p><p>Cinder hurled her body forward, slamming her forehead into Maggy's face, sending her falling backwards; she was on her feet and lunging for the exit.</p><p>Ciane grabbed her by her binds and yanked her back, then slammed her against the wall and held her there with an arm across her throat. A dagger was digging into her stomach. Mom froze, her face etched with a deep terror. Lips parted, quivering, eyes wide and shimmering. She pressed herself back further, her whole body shaking now. Ciane grabbed her shoulder and forced her to her knees, descending with her. Never breaking eye contact. Cold silver eyes cut into mom as deep as any weapon.</p><p>"Listen to me," Ciane said coolly. "You're going to calm down, stay down, and <em>talk</em>. Talk to me, and talk to <em>your daughter</em>. You can do it now, or do it later - from inside a prison room. It doesn't matter to me; but it matters to Maggy. You give her that."</p><p>Cinder's eyes flickered to Maggy, wider than ever. Her mouth dropped open, her lips worked silently. Then it closed, and she dropped her chin to her chest. Tears fell.</p><p>"Or don't," Ciane said, nothing but disgusted. She shoved at Cinder and stood. Her silver gaze found Maggy. Her lips were thin and set. "Maggy - you can try her again."</p><p>Maggy looked away. "I- I don't think she's even going to talk to me..." <em>She shouldn't talk to me; she's right not to. I deserve it all.</em></p><p>Ciane nodded sharply. "If that's your choice. But I'd still like your help keeping an eye on her for the night."</p><p>"I can do that," Maggy agreed, taking up one of her blades in hand.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>Throughout the entire horrific nightmare of a night, Maggy sat and watched her mom.</p><p>She didn't make any more attempts to escape - or attack anyone. Cinder at some point went from just sitting, to flat out laying down on one side on the ground. Her eyes closed, her breathing went shallow. She'd fallen to sleep, like most of the other survivors had by then.</p><p>The storm died, and darkness gave way to light at last.</p><p>Light, clear skies, and...an unexpected gift.</p><p>A gift for Flora, for Bae, for Imryll, and even Emerald and Neo, maybe - but not for Maggy.</p><p>For her, this gift ate at her like a <em>curse</em>.</p><p>She'd never felt so awful in her life; she spent most of the night crying to herself (and rebuking any of Ciane or Snow's attempts to comfort her). It was all those feelings she'd felt when thinking about her mom, now magnified and compressed into one tight ball. A thousand feelings packed down to one. One heavy, tight, dense...<em>feeling</em>.</p><p>Her mom was <em>here</em>, somehow she'd found her!</p><p>And Maggy wished she hadn't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>